Dark Breeze
by shinyangel
Summary: Yuki finds herself having the same nigthmares over and over but will she be able to figure out their meanings before they become reality.[zeroXyukiXkaname] Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Knight or any characters expect the one I created for this story. R&R but be nice for its my first fan fiction!

Ch.1 Dark Dreams

Darkness and silence cover the whole forest something that would made people think twice before entering, yet a girl enter without thinking, for there was something important waiting for her inside of the forest, and she was determent to find it other wise before something bad could happen, as soon as she step in to the forest, the forest began to take the shape of a rose garden, yellow, red, white and pink roses could be seen beautifully arrange forming a path leading to what it seem to be a small chapel, the girl took a few steps forward, and to her surprise the garden become to dry at once, something was really wrong, and as she seem to realize for the first time that she didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there, fear began to grow as she began to think aloud

"where am I how did I …" she jump at once for a voice that seem to come of nowhere scare her, she turn around realizing that the voice was coming from the chapel, a girl stood in front of the of it, she wore a black coat that made her blend perfectly into the night, _maybe that's why I didn't notice her _she though to her self,

"so you made after all " the girl said ignoring the girls reaction to her sudden appearance out of nowhere

"you are Yuki right?" the girl ask as she approach her,

"how…how do you know my name" Yuki asked surprise to hear her name from a completed stranger,

the girl said nothing just continue to walk to where Yuki was, she stop a few steps away from where Yuki was,

" so you haven't regain your memories, yet you still came, but then again you seem to be really attach to him"

"what do you mean, and how do you know about me?" Yuki question was follow by silence

"answer me" Yuki demanded

"what I know doesn't matter, does it?, I though that you where here looking for him, or have you also forget who were you looking for? The girl answer, and Yuki could sense a smirk under the shadow of the girl's hood that cover her face,

"I don't Know what you…" Yuki could feel her hearth pounding faster than normal how could she had forgotten all about it, he was in danger she knew it, yet she was standing here wasting her time with this girl, _ she know where he is _Yuki though

"where is he? you know where he is" Yuki said, but without waiting for a answer she run past the girl and strait to the chapel's door.

The chapel was really dark, but Yuki could tell that someone was laying in the floor, but she couldn't tell how that person was,

"better hurry other wise he will die" the girl whisper in Yuki's ear with a small laughter, she turn just in time to see the girls face it look it very familiar but she didn't have time to think about it now, trying really hard to ignore the girl's laughter she ran to where the boy was laying, hopping with all her hearth that the boy laying in front of her wasn't who she taught it was , she stop it could be

"NOOOO, ZERO"

"YUKI" someone far away was calling her, the voice came closer and closer

"YUKI WAKE UP"

Yuki open her eyes she was safe in her bed, Yori was standing next to her bed looking very worry, "Are you Ok Yuki, was it the same nightmare?" Yori ask

Yuki nodded, she was very relief that it was only a dream,

"am ok, sorry to have waken you up,"

"it's ok, try to sleep" Yori said making her way back to her bed "night"

" I will, good night" Yuki answer, as she turn sideways to try to sleep she saw something that made her look twice, but it was gone, she try to ignore this but couldn't for she had seen the girl reflect it in the mirror smirking at her,

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now, please don't forget to Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Thank- You so much for those reviews well here is chapter 2. Please don't forget to review.!! Enjoy .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 Lonely Soul

"CROSS WAKE UP" SLAM Yuki woke at once hearing the book being slam to her desk, she found herself taking supplementary classes again.

" I just don't get it how come you and Zero always fall asleep during the morning class It must be really hard being a member of the disciplinary committee" Yori told Yuki as she finished packing her stuff, "well I see you later" and she left the room.

YAAWN " Am so tired" Yuri told her self as she look outside the classroom's window she could see the day class walking around campus she was so tired but she could stop thinking about the girls face _Had I met her before? Why am so work out about this, is just a stupid dream is it? But... _Her thoughts were broken by Zero's voice

"Why do you look so tired, when you have been sleeping all class long, everyone could hear you snoring"

"Well I wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't bailed early again! I had to finish our duties as disciplinary members while you when to bed!" Yuki answer Zero but knew that it wasn't really true, she could sleep for she could help stop thinking about her strange dreams especially about the girl.

" Still something is bothering you isn't?" Zero said discarding Yuki's last comment

"uh? What do you mean?" Yuki said turning her complete attention to Zero for the first time, she had been to embarrass to tell her about her dreams in which she cry over his dead body, how could she tell him, that she had such stupid dreams that couldn't leave her thoughts, after all it was nothing more than a dream

" You have been falling asleep more often in class that usually and you have been spacing out lately" Zero said as he continue to watch Yuki he was right and she knew it

" well… am just" Yuki couldn't help it anymore she had to tell about her dreams, course Yori knew that she had nightmares for the last few days, but Yuki hadn't tell her what they wear about even thou Yori had asked. "Well.." Yuki began to tell him about the dreams

" You shouldn't let that bother you, after all is just a dream " Zero said after a brief pause that had follow Yuki's story, he didn't seem any problem and couldn't understand why would Yuki let this get to her.

"You are right, it just that I swear I have seen her before"

"give it a break it just a dream, its probably someone from the day class, like me just end up in your dream" Zero told Yuki as he got up and started to walk to the door " Its getting late we should be going, the night class will be coming out soon."

"Yeah, you are right " Yuki said as she began to follow him towards the door.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH"

"It's past curfew for everyone in the day class, so everyone please go back to your dorm" Yuki said as she try to make the girls and a few boys from the day class to return to their dorms _ah where is Zero he got call by the headmaster when we were on our way here, he sure is taking his time_, Yuki find her self thinking as she was push and yell by the angry group of students that refuse to go back to their dorms without a look at the night class. Klink the door of the moon dorm began to open and a second scream of Kyaaaah was hear as the night class began to come out and Aido great them with his usually "Good morning, Girls"

_Morning? _Yuki taught as she try get up after being push down by the group of students that had run towards the night class when the gate open and yet again Yuki found herself being help by no other than the night class president Kaname

"are you ok Yuki?" Kaname "yeah, thank-you" Yuki could fell her face turning read as she thanked kaname for helping her.

"EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR DORM NOW!" Zero yell to the group of students that refuse to leave, as they turn to look at Zero ready to give him a look that could be read as make us, but a glare from Zero seem to change their mind. He turn to face the night class "Class has started … Kuran"

" You're scary.. Mr. disciplinary committee" Kaname said with a smirk on his face as he walk away with the rest of the night class

"what took you so long Zero, what did the Headmaster Cross wanted?" Yuki ask as she saw the night class walk away

"Nothing " Zero said as he stare up at the night sky while crushing something in his hand

"You seem a little pale" Yuki said as she notice the blood tables that were in Zero's hand "so that what the Headmaster wanted to give you" Yuki said almost in a whisper

"you should take ,,,,," But zero didn't get to find what he should take for at that moment Yuki's attention was directed at the school front gate, "who is that" She ask as a person could be seen standing outside, Zero turn around to see what Yuki was talking about

"It must be the new student that the headmaster told me about this afternoon, I forgot about it",

"new student?" Yuki ask

Zero was already walking to the gate, she began to walk too, as she got closer and closer she could see that it was a girl, with long black hair that seem to shine under the moonlight, Yuki couldn't make out her face but she saw that the girl wore the day class uniform, Zero got to the gate first and as Yuki go to the gate her hearth began to beat really fast, as the girl had turn to look at her, her skin was really pale, she had beautiful brown eyes, It was her the girl that keep laughing at Zero's death, and making nasty comments to her, in her dreams, but this was not a dream, it was real and she was standing right in front of her.

Her hearth keep on beating really fast, as Yuki made eye contact with her, pain out of nowhere seem to come over Yuki's body it felt like she was going to die, she couldn't breath, she looked at the girl, she was whispering something but Yuki couldn't hear, she try to scream but it was to late her eyes close and her mind when blank.

Well That's all for now, Please don't forget to REVIEW!! I would really like to hear what you got to say, but be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Thanks again to those who have review, sorry for taking so long to update, but I have been busy with school and family problems, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!!

And I still don't own Vampire Knight

-

**Ch.3 Feeling Eyes**

It was one of the most strangest feeling she ever felt, all she remember was feeling pain that cover her entire body, but as fast as the pain had come, it had also disappear leaving her with nothing but numbness.

It took her a while to realize that her eyes were wide open staring at nothing but a grayish sky, was the numbness the cause that she couldn't feel a solid ground on her back, instead of feeling a hard ground she felt herself floating, then realize that she was actually moving back and forth, as white flakes of snow slowly began to come down from the grayish sky, it was a beautiful and relaxing feeling that overcome her, it was like all the pain had never been there, she allowed her eyes to close as the cold flakes made contact with her warm skin, why was she here? What's it ok if she stay here? Where the only question that pop into her head, but they didn't seam important, she wanted to enjoy the moment, to enjoy the pain-free environment.

"..." Someone was calling, but the voice seam very far "..." they call again, she couldn't make out the words, a name? her name? Now that she thought about it she didn't recall her name, "Bell" the sweet voice call again, Bell? Who was Bell? What that her name? No she was sure of that, the voice was coming closer and closer, she wanted to know who was calling, she open her eyes surprise to have forgotten the snow or the fact that she was laying down, or that something was rocking her back and forth, then as it slowly stop she sat up to look around realizing that she had been actually floating in a river, and that the small current had move her safely to shore, the sweet childish voice snap her out of her thoughts, as it call again, "Bell" she got up to see the snow slowly covering the ground, as she look around at her surroundings, she spot something that made her froze.

"there u are" The childish voice said, all the sweetness gone, as a hooded man approach her, "why must you always run away?" he ask as he continue to approach her, she wanted to ask if he was talking to her, but something told her to keep quiet, as he came closer she could she that the man wasn't that old, he looked young around twenty or maybe nineteen? He was good looking, but his red-ish eyes made her twitch, they looked thirsty.

"Come" he said as he extended his hand toward her, waiting for her to grab his hand, "You are soaking wet, you will freeze with this cold", he was right she had been in the water for so long, yet she didn't feel wet, nor the cold, she didn't feel liker herself, what was going on? and without a thought her hand move on her own touching his hand, but for some reason she couldn't feel his hand, and for the first time she stared into his red hungry looking eyes, she saw herself reflected in them except that it wasn't herself, instead another pale looking girl stared back at her, "what's wrong...Yuki?" he ask with a smile showing his fangs.

OXOX--OXOXO

Well please review, and sorry for the wait !!


End file.
